1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for measuring a tactile information, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for measuring a tactile information, using a material having variable pressure dependent properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for measuring a tactile information may refer to technology for measuring properties with respect to an object or an environment through a contact, and may be required for stability of a human or a robot, and a high performance and an intelligent performance of a robot.
To use a tactile sensor for measuring the tactile information in a medical robot, damage to an organ may need to be minimized. Accordingly, the tactile sensor may have a skin-like flexibility, and a surface of the tactile sensor may be configured by a soft and smooth material.
However, a metal strain gauge and a conductive polymer, which are used in a conventional tactile sensor, may have a low reliability of a detected signal and a short longevity, because an invariable transformation may occur when a weight is applied repeatedly. Therefore, using the conventional tactile sensor may be difficult due to low reliability and high longevity.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a tactile sensor with a high reliability and a high longevity.